Star Light, Star Bright: A Clash Of The Dimensions
by 80sMewMew
Summary: "Harumi, Pai, Taruto, Ichigo... No matter how many times I'll have to go through it, I'll save you. Even if you never love me back, Ichigo, I'll save you. I'll never forget the beautiful times we once had. That's what keeps me going. I promise this time I'll save you all..." Slight AU with OCs Ki x Mi P x L P x T OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi, I'm 80sMewMew! :) If you liked my first story you will probably like this. Get ready for a boatload of dimension traveling, romance, friendships and of course what we all love the Mews Mews! :) I hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and I never will.

* * *

Dear Reader,

If you're reading this, I feel like it is necessary to tell you that our lives are very chaotic right now, which is why this compilation of our lives even exists. First and foremost, Lettuce-chan found these two girls on our doorstep and secondly, the aliens came back!

Kisshu: You have to tell them why! You can't just say oh, we're back for no reason.

Kisshu, why are you here?!

Kisshu: I am here to make sure you write this letter properly. And, of course, to see you...

K-Kisshu!

Kisshu: Are you going to tell them why?

And surprisingly they have come asking for help...

Happy?

Kisshu: Very.

You can't just randomly put yourself into this! This is my letter! So, resuming my letter. We sure have a lot to juggle. But I guess there's no use worrying about it. I'm Ichigo and I will be of service, nyan!

Kisshu: You should really get a new catchphrase, kitten.

Olivia: Yeah, you really should!

You too?! Oh, this is getting exasperating!

Olivia: And Kisshu, you should too. I mean, really: honey, kitty and toy? I expected more from you...

Kisshu: There is nothing wrong with my catchphrases!

Olivia: But it's cliché.

Kisshu: It's not cliché!

Please excuse those two.

Kids...

And most importantly, I hope you enjoy reading our adventures, our tragedies and our hopes.

Best Wishes,

Ichigo

(And Kisshu and Olivia)

Why did you sign your names?! You didn't do anything except criticize!

Kisshu: _Constructive_ criticism, kitten. There is a difference.

Olivia: Yes, we're helping.

Ichigo: Sure, sure, you are...

* * *

Chapter 1: Wishing Stars - Make a Wish!

Olivia Murasaki was not one to believe in shooting stars. She was too practical for that. At least she though so. Despite only being 11, she had stopped believing in what she called 'silly dreams', at a age much younger than most. Ever since her parents left she had lost hope; she had stopped believing in miracles.

The rain poured down on the windowpane, leaving teardrops as it came down.

"Tonight there definitely won't be one,' Olivia thought thinking about her little stargazing. Every night she would look outside her window, hoping that a shooting star would be there. Just for her.

The idea of actually trying to wish upon a star came to her a few weeks ago, while watching anime with Disney-like endings, which most girls her age liked. There, the wishes always came true, love would conquer all. You know the type.

She wished that life could be the same and she craved it the most when watching anime like that. Especially one anime, Tokyo Mew Mew. After finding out about the anime from some friends and watching a few episodes, she found herself hooked. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop watching it. Perhaps, she had started feeling something for the characters, she wanted them to be happy, she wanted to see their happy ending.

She saved up her money and eventually had enough to buy the DVDs and manga. She watched a few episodes and read a few chapters every night, comparing the two and their differences.

Her favorite episode had become the Christmas episode. Ichigo's hope and love inspired Olivia. She cared about the best for Aoyama and hoped he wouldn't die. Ichigo showed that if you had enough hope and believed, miracles could happen. It was just one episode, but it made Olivia want to hope – want to believe – that maybe, just maybe, miracles and wishes on a shooting star could come true.

However, her hope was faltering quickly as every night she tried there was no shooting star to be found. But she couldn't and wouldn't stop trying because she really did want a miracle. That is what had motivated her to get up later that night, when the rain had stopped. She slowly crept out of bed and turned around to look at her sister. She had fallen asleep reading a book. "That's just like Coco," Olivia sighed.

Olivia looked at the time, it was 12:00 AM. She resumed tip-toeing to the window. Opening the glass balcony doors slowly, she stepped outside. Walking out on the wooden balcony floor and leaning over the balcony rail, Olivia trailed her eyes on the dark velvet sky and the landscape of the Provence countryside.

To her utter shock and delight there was a star. 'Its now or never,' she thought, fearing that like every other night it would just disappear.  
Letting go of the cold, wet rail, Olivia got down on the wood floor and clasped her hands together. Tight.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes shut and wished. She wished with all her might. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish... I wish for a family again. Having a family would make everything better. It would make our life bright again," She opened her eyes and slowly stood up.

Olivia couldn't – no – didn't want to go to sleep. She walked over to her night table, well tired. She ended up tripping on an object. She looked down to see her plush sheep. Old and worn out – filled with memories. She picked up the sheep, and continued on to the small night table resting near her bed. On the other side of the bed was Coco's own bed and her night table. Facing the end of the beds was a small TV.

Olivia opened an old-fashioned drawer. This house was her grandmother's, who had lived there since she was young. Now Olivia lived there with Coco while their grandmother was now in the hospital, an old and feeble woman. So the two girls basically took care of the house and visited her.

"She might die soon," Olivia thought of her hospitalized grandmother. Shaking her head to clear the bad thoughts, Olivia rummaged through the drawer.

Taking a small item radiating a light glow, which was a glow stick that she fondly remembers using at a concert with her mother, she then grabbed one of the many volumes of the TMM manga. Olivia then got under the covers and started to read.

She read and read until her eyes started to get heavy. She was reading laying on her stomach, her hand barely able to stop jumping as she flipped the page, the other gripping the plush toy. The manga was sprawled out on her pillow, open on a page of Cafe Mew Mew. "Momma, poppa, I miss you. I wish you were here," she whispered barely audible. She closed her eyes and slipped away to sleep. Her hand still resting on the manga page...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting The Mews -Olivia's Dream Come True

Lettuce woke up early that morning feeling nice and refreshed. She got dressed in a simple tank top and flowing skirt, enjoying the bright morning. The breeze had a calming effect to it. Nothing had happened in half a year, it was reassuring but she somehow missed it.

Even after the aliens had left, the Mews still worked at the café, more for enjoyment than money since the world no longer needed saving. The Mews had grown in that half a year.

Ichigo was now fourteen years old and was turning into a beautiful young girl, her strawberry red hair just brushing the top her shoulders. She was more mature, but she still had the same bright shining eyes and temper.

Mint, although slightly younger than the red haired Mew, was thought to be even more sophisticated than in the past. She was seen with her hair down more often. Despite all this, she still didn't work much and preferred teasing Ichigo instead.

Lettuce had grown to be a stunning young lady at age fifteen. She had more self confidence and her hair was out more often. She no longer wore her hair in braids. If it wasn't left loose, she donned a long ponytail. She had also gotten smaller green glasses; they suited her newfound confidence well.

Pudding had grown some and was now twelve. Her hair was much longer because she let it grow. It was now worn in pigtails down to the chest. Despite being older, she still acted childish and was the same cute girl from before.

Zakuro was now seventeen and her eighteenth birthday was coming up in September, which was next month. Despite getting many offers for movie roles, Zakuro had stated she was happy here in Tokyo.

The aliens and Mews had now formed a truce. They had exchanged a few messages in the first few weeks afterwards, but really Tokyo Mew Mew hadn't heard from them since.

She had reached her destination: the cheery pink cafe. Lettuce was about to walk into the cafe when her foot hit something. She looked down at the thing she bumped into. It was a soft slipper, clad on a foot. Her eyes followed it up the legs and onto the body of a young girl. In her arms was a toy, more specifically a plush sheep. The young girl was covered by a pile of leaves, clearly using them as a blanket.

There was another lump of leaves close to the sleeping girl. Lettuce knelt, carefully shifting some of the leaves to reveal a second girl lying beside the first. Putting a hand to her mouth, Lettuce thought frantically of what to do.

Should she phone an ambulance? No, they were most certainly still breathing. 'I could try to take them in...' Lettuce thought. She glanced over to the unmoving girls. 'No, no no,' She shook her head furiously. 'I can't possibly have the strength to take two girls in," Pacing around the cafe, she frantically tried to think of what she could possibly do; several possible decisions came to her mind. The problem? Choosing one.

She came to the realization that she would need help and fast. She looked around, hoping to see a familiar face. She would be happy with anyone even the aliens!

She was relieved when she heard footsteps behind her.

She spun around to see Keiichiro walking to the cafe, holding a few bags of groceries. "Keiichiro-San!" she called running over to him.

"Lettuce, what ever is wrong?" Keiichiro asked worriedly noticing her expression.

"Oh, Keiichiro-San. I need your help!" Lettuce pleaded.

"What happened?" Keiichiro replied.

"I found two girls passed out in front of the cafe. I don't know what to do. But we can't just leave them there! They could freeze or worse, die!" Lettuce exclaimed worriedly. She led him over to where the girls laid stiffly.

"Are they alright?" he sounded concerned.

Lettuce nodded and answered "Yes, I think so."

"We will have to take them in for now," he said. He bent down and gently placed the larger girl over his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Lettuce, can you carry the other girl?" he requested kindly as he stood. "If you need help then -" he was interrupted by Lettuce.

"No, no, I can do it," Lettuce said quickly. She bent down and picked up the young girl, almost tripping doing so.

"Lettuce, if you need help..." Keiichiro repeated unsurely.

"No, I'm fine!" She regained her balance, and managed to hold the girl without tripping. The two walked back to the cafe, Keiichiro checking every few minutes to check if Lettuce was okay with her load.

Only to find the door was locked..

The two looked at each other. With his hands being full, Keiichiro had no choice but to  
kick at the doors in an approximation of a knock, hoping that Shirogane was awake and would open the door for them.

After a few minutes of doing this Lettuce started to help. Shifting the girl into a more comfortable position, she became aware that if the door didn't open soon she would drop her.

Finally, the door opened. "What the..." Shirogane trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence. At this point, the load became too heavy for Lettuce and she lost her footing, forcing the girl out of her grasp. Keiichiro had his hands full, leaving Shirogane the only person to catch the girl.

Shirogane ducked down and caught her.

"I'm so sorry!" Lettuce exclaimed, flustered.

"It's okay, now let's go inside and you tell me what happened," Shirogane said calmly.

After Lettuce quickly explained the situation, Shirogane reluctantly agreed to let the girls stay. Keiichrio and Lettuce went to take them to the spare rooms.

* * *

When the girls were all tucked in their own separate rooms, Keiichiro and Lettuce stood in the hallway, discussing what they should do next.

"Lettuce, you should go make breakfast, I am sure they will be hungry," Keiichiro whispered as not to wake up the sleeping children in the rooms not too far away. Lettuce nodded and went to go make breakfast for their new arrivals.

* * *

Olivia woke up to the smell of breakfast. Breakfast, just like the old days. She let the memories flood back to her. Her dad and Coco were making pancakes with her the morning before their parents left and they would move in with their grandmother. Neither of the two girls had cooked since that day.

She would mix the batter while Coco would pour it on the stove. "Courtney, you are doing it great just like I showed you," their dad had said. No one calls Coco, Courtney anymore. She would only ever allow her dad to call her by her full name. One time Olivia called her Courtney, Coco had ended up crying.

Then a though hit Olivia that snapped her out of the flashback. If it was neither of them cooking, who was it?

She turned to get out of bed and observed the room she was in. It was a small room like a guest room. The walls were a faded pink with a little strawberry border around the bottom. 'Where am I?' Olivia thought worriedly.

She decided to explore to find out where in the world she was. She put her slipper clad feet on the hard wood floor and followed the smell. She was led by the smell to a kitchen. A young girl about fifteen was there preparing breakfast. "Oh, I was wondering when you would wake up," said the girl. Olivia noticed the girl was speaking Japanese, a language she also knew. She quickly switched languages.

"W-who are you?" Olivia asked in Japanese backing towards the wall, grabbing a frying pan off a counter.

"More importantly where am I?!" Olivia asked louder this time, more confident now that she had something to defend herself with.

"And where's Coco?" Olivia demanded, worried about her sister.

"Silly me, forgetting to introduce myself. I'm Lettuce. And you?" Said the girl, a little embarrassed.

'L-Lettuce? From Tokyo Mew Mew?' Olivia thought "She is probably a cosplayer,' Olivia found a logical explanation.

"I'm not telling you my name," Olivia said a little too loudly. "Now where is Coco?" Olivia asked calmer this time.

"Your friend, Coco is still asleep," answered Lettuce quietly.

Olivia recalled seeing two beds in the room she had been in. 'Perhaps Coco was in the bed next to her?' Olivia thought.

"And as for where we are. We are in Tokyo, Japan. In a cafe called Cafe Mew Mew,"  
Lettuce said.

Olivia looked around the cafe, the heart windows, check. The pink interior, check.

Getting up she looked out the window. Right next to a park, check.

She then heard a voice. "Lettuce how are our visitors?" Olivia spun around to see Keiichiro.

'Either these are really good cosplayers decorating a café to look like Café Mew Mew or this is the best dream of my life!' Olivia thought. Looking at the girl very intensely, she studied the girl to make sure it really was Lettuce. From the green hair that no one in real life had to the glasses – it was Lettuce!

The frying pan went crashing to the ground and Olivia went full fan mode. "Oh my gosh! You're Lettuce from Tokyo Mew Mew!" Olivia said much too loudly and quickly for the green haired girl to understand. Olivia had almost jumped on top of the girl before realizing that it was morning and people were still sleeping. Keiichiro chuckled in passing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Olivia," Olivia said, stepping back.

"Oh, well nice to meet you," Lettuce said still a little shaken up from the young girl almost jumping on top of her.

"So Lettuce," Olivia said. She had never thought she would ever actually talk to the girl in person.

"Yes, Olivia?" Lettuce asked timidly, afraid the girl might try to jump on her again.

"What were you doing before I came?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I was making breakfast in bed for you two. But since you are awake, would you like to help me?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm in!" Olivia replied. 'Why not. If I tried wishing on a shooting star...' Olivia thought to herself. Olivia grabbed a apron off a rack hanging on the wall.

"Olivia, could you get another bowl?" Lettuce asked.

"Sure, where are they?" Lettuce pointed to a top shelf. Olivia tried to reach it but she was much too short. She was petite in some ways.

"I can't reach it," Olivia said shaking her head, which was framed with a black bob.

Lettuce went over to help her get the bowl and they started to cook. Olivia chose to mix the batter for the pancakes, just like she used to five years ago.

While they cooked, they had a nice little chat. While they were talking, Olivia remembered she never asked how she got here.

"Hey Lettuce? How did I get here?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Oh, well Keiichiro-San and I found you and Coco passed our in front of the cafe. We brought you in and prepared a bed and breakfast for you two," answered Lettuce.

Lettuce looked over at the clock that was hanging in the wall. "The cafe is going to open soon," Lettuce announced as her face lit up. " Oh, I can introduce you to the rest of the girls!" Said Lettuce happily.

Soon after, four girls burst through the doors. "Ichigo, for once you came in on time," Lettuce heard Mint said.

"Yes, yes I did," Ichigo said, looking quite satisfied. "Now since I came in late yesterday, Shirogane says I have to wash the dishes," Ichigo grumbled walking over to the kitchen. She walked in and said her greetings, soon after Coco joined them.

Olivia bounced on top of older girl with a hug. "Coco, oh thank gosh! I almost though you hadn't come and..." Olivia kept on rambling.

"Good morning Olivia," said Coco, also switching languages after noticing how Olivia was speaking.

"If I may ask, where exactly are we?" Coco asked, looking around.

"We're in Tokyo Mew Mew!" Olivia exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

Ah, Tokyo Mew Mew, Olivia's most favorite anime in the whole world. She always wanted to meet them. She turned around to look at the rest of the mews and smiled. And now she can.

Coco's brown eyes widened, one covered by her side bang. "What?" Was the only word that could come out of her mouth.

"We're in Tokyo Mew Mew! You know what that means right?" Olivia said, her eyes shining.

"No," Coco said with a puzzled look on her face.

Olivia smiled and said, "We get to meet the Mews!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alien Allies - The Return Of The Aliens

One Month Earlier...

"A fortune cookie?" Kisshu asked, shocked. The aliens were in a restaurant – yes, a restaurant.

"Yes, we have received what humans call a fortune cookie," Pai said in his usual monotone.

"What do we do?" Kisshu questioned.

"Open it, of course!" Taruto exclaimed, grabbing the small bag the fortune cookie was encased in.

Before anyone could protest, Taruto had already opened the bag and tore apart the cookie to get to the fortune.

He quickly scanned the fortune. His face paled.

"What? What is it?" Kisshu asked, taking the fortune.

He then whispered, reading it aloud, "Your life is in danger. Say nothing to anyone. You must leave your planet immediately and never return..."

* * *

This was foolish, yet entertaining. It reminded Mint of a game you would play to introduce yourself when you were in Kindergarden.

Oh yeah, that's because they were playing this game. Except the Mews were much older than Kindergartners.

In fact, most of them were in their teens, save for Pudding. When it was Mint's turn, she was disappointed to find out despite being begged to play the game, no one was paying attention to her.

Okay, so that is a exaggeration. But Mint was still disappointed; everyone should treat her with respect – she was an Aizawa!

Her eyes trailed onto the one of the newcomers who was not paying attention; the small girl who Lettuce had taken in, who she had apparently found passed out in front of the cafe. The girl was currently staring at the rest of the Mews with stars in her eyes, eating breakfast.

"You," Mint said. The girl turned to look at her.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes, you," Mint paused. The girl had not yet said her name. "What is your name?" she requested.

"Her name is Olivia," Lettuce piped in very quietly. Mint turned around to face Lettuce.

"I was asking her," Mint grumbled in annoyance, and she turned around to see that the girl, Olivia, was gone.

She had just walked away as soon as Mint looked somewhere else.

Olivia was currently talking with Pudding about candy. "Kids," Mint muttered under her breath.

"Attention!" she yelled. Everyone turned to look at her, even the 'kids'. 'Yes!' Mint thought.

"I'm Mint Aizawa and I like..." she started.

Just then, the lights shut off. And she heard a scream from no other than Ichigo, who, as soon as she introduced herself, had left to do the dishes.

The breaking of dishes was heard and Ichigo came out screaming, "Ghost! I saw it!"

"Oh, Ichigo," the Mews thought, sweat dropping.

"Oh, Ichigo how silly you are, the power just went out and now you assume there is a ghost," Mint said.

"No, I mean it!" Ichigo protested and despite Mint's own protest pulled her off towards the kitchen.

"See!" Ichigo said, pointing at nothing.

"Ichigo, there is nothing," Mint clarified, stopping mid-sentence when something else clattered.

A sound was heard and then a flashlight was turned on. "Pudding is always ready to investigate!" Pudding said, holding the flashlight.

She walked around the kitchen, 'investigating'. Halfway through Pudding gasped.

"What?" Ichigo asked anxiously.

"So that's where my juggling balls went!" Pudding exclaimed.

The Mews groaned.

"I guess there's nothing," Ichigo said, reassuring herself. She walked out only to be stopped by breathing on her neck. Her eyes widened.

"Mint! You're trying to make me scared. It's not funny!" Ichigo rationalized.

"It's not me," Mint said, confused.

Ichigo spun around to see what it was and met face to face with a pair of golden eyes.

Ohayo, Koneko-chan," a voice whispered in her ear.

The lights flickered back on to reveal the three aliens.

The Mews' former enemy.

"Kisshu?!" Ichigo said, shocked.

Taru-Taru!" Pudding exclaimed, jumping on top of the youngest alien and tackling him with a hug.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Taru-Taru is not my name, Pudding!" said Taruto, annoyed but blushing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo demanded.

"Well, I'm here to see you kitty. And Pai to see his fish-girl and Taruto his money-mew. You didn't think we wouldn't visit you guys, right?" Kisshu said with a smirk.

"I did not come here to see Lettuce!" Pai announced strongly.

"Oh, sure, you didn't. You're the only one who even knows her name, " Kisshu replied.

He then smirked he had an idea...

"If you didn't come to see her then, what's her name? Kisshu said pointing to Ichigo.

"Her name is Mew Ichigo," Pai answered.

"No, I mean her real name," Kisshu said, smirking.

"Kisshu, I doubt you even know my real name!" Ichigo yelled referring to how he always calls her 'Koneko-Chan' or 'Kitty'.

"Ichigo Momomiya, am I right?" Kisshu said.

Ichigo was about to protest when she realized he was right.

"Uh guys, we have humans," Lettuce highlighted quietly.

Coco just stood there, jaw dropped at the sight of aliens.

"We can explain," Ichigo said, trying to come up with an explanation.

"Tokyo Mew Mew," Coco whispered. Her sister was right; they were stuck in a anime.

"How did you know that?!" Ichigo asked, panicked, she was able to hear Coco because of heightened hearing due to her cat genes.

The girls turned around to Olivia, who was currently asking Taruto for a autograph.

Ichigo turned back to Coco. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"W-well I don't really know how. B-but we are from what you would call a different dimension," Coco stated simply, quickly and quietly.

"Different dimension?!" all the girls said at once.

"Maybe we should discuss this further in the lab..." Lettuce suggested.

And that's just what they did.

Authors Note- Ohayo: Good Morning


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Alien's Fate - Welcome To The Team!

"So basically what you're saying... is that your from a different dimension ... where we're a anime?" Ichigo said, trying to comprehend.

"Pretty much," Olivia answered, while Coco silently nodded.

"Do you guys know how to get back?" Lettuce asked.

"Nope," was the short reply from the siblings.

"Well, I guess you're staying here then," Mint mumbled in annoyance.

"And you guys, what is your REAL reason?" Ichigo questioned, turning to the aliens.

"Well, our planet is healed. The Mew aqua helped and we thought we share the news with the Mews," said Kisshu, laughing at his own joke.

"That's all? You went across the universe to tell us your planet healed?" Ichigo checked skeptically.

"Well..." Kisshu started, a little hesitation in his voice.

"What did you do!? the seven girls exclaimed at once.

"Nothing much... Just broke a few rules.." Kisshu stated, trying to sound casual.

"Broke a few rules!? Don't tell me you're here because the intergalactic police or something is chasing you!" Ichigo cried.

"Well, we are being chased," Taruto highlighted.

"What!?" the girls exclaimed again.

"Don't worry, not by the police," Kisshu assured them.

"Phew!" the girls said, catching their breath.

"Well at least I don't think so..." he muttered quietly.

The girls started to worry.

"So what is it?" Zakuro asked, looking perfectly calm. But her eyes showed strain.

"Well it's a long story. You should sit down," Kisshu suggested.

The girls each got a chair and sat.

"It all began when we were at a restaurant..." Kisshu began.

He was then was immediately interrupted by Pudding. "You guys have restaurants, na no da?"

"Of course we have restaurants. Who do you think we are, caveman? So as I was saying, we were at a restaurant... And we just finished our meal and we got - What do you earth people call it?" Kisshu said, stopping to think.

"A fortune cookie. And he's been on earth longer than me," Taruto scoffed. "Sometimes I think I'm smarter than him," he added quietly.

"What did you say?" Kishu asked, glaring at Taruto.

"Um, nothing!" Taruto said quickly.

"Yeah, a fortune cookie. And of course that was odd. Because that's an earth thing. But we had heard about it and opened it anyway," Kisshu continued. "And it said 'Your life is in danger. Say nothing to anyone. You must leave your planet immediately and never return. Repeat: say nothing or else...' But since it was a fortune cookie we didn't actually believe it or anything. Because you know, it's a fortune cookie!"

"That was a BIG mistake," Taruto stated.

"Then bad stuff started happening. First on a small scale. Nothing really important. But Taruto and I started getting worried. But we still stayed. Of course, also a big mistake," Kisshu said.

Taruto took over. "It got worse and worse. It was like a.." he paused.

"Oh, look who is short of earth knowledge now," Kisshu highlighted, smirking.

"S-shut up!" Taruto said.

The two started to argue.

"Guys? Hello? Guys!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Huh?" the two boys asked.

They had completely forgotten they were telling a story.

Ichigo pointed to herself and the Mews. "I thought you were telling us about the fortune!"

"Oh, well as I was saying.." Kisshu started.

"A vicious circle!" Taruto exclaimed suddenly. "That's what it was. We kept on ignoring the warnings again and again. Until it got to it's worst..."

"If I may ask, what was it's worst?" Lettuce piped in quietly.

"We were robbed," Kisshu said darkly.

"Robbed?" the Mews repeated.

"Yes, robbed. Everything was taken away from us," Taruo said quietly.

"Everything?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, everything," the two aliens said together.

Kisshu then explained, "We were ransacked. Our whole house destroyed, every person or living thing was gone, leaving nothing but a sole note saying run. So that we did," he paused. "Kitten, we NEED your help,"

The girls had mixed reactions. Lettuce, Pudding and Olivia looked sorry for the aliens. Ichigo and Mint were looking at them like they were crazy. Coco and Zakuro looked emotionless.

"You know this is all your fault," Ichigo accused, looking at Kisshu.

"What did I do?" he exclaimed.

"If you would have listened to the fortune cookie none of this would have happened, making it YOUR fault. I mean, come on, you're not supposed to tell anyone and yet you're telling us!" Ichigo replied.

"Well it's his fault! He said not to believe fortune cookies," Kisshu said, glaring at Pai.

"I refuse to take part of this," Pai declared.

"We're so sorry about your family. Is there anything we can do?" Lettuce asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Just letting us stay here will be fine. Hopefully who ever did this won't find us," Kisshu said.

"If Pudding needs to, Pudding will fight, na no da!" Pudding said a little too enthusiastically.

"Yes, if you need us to fight, we are willing to help," Lettuce offered.

"Thank you for your services," Pai said.

"Douitashimashite!" the five Mews piped.

"What can I do?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, well..." Ichigo stuttered, looking for an answer.

"How does nothing sound?" Mint asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I want to help," Olivia said, frustrated, not getting the sarcasm.

"Hey, I was just kidding. Ask Keiichiro or something," Mint suggested.

Olivia followed the advice and started pestering Keiichiro and Shirogane for a job to do.

"Hey, hey! I have an idea for a job!" Ichigo exclaimed excitedly to Olivia and Coco.

"Really?!" Olivia asked.

"If you're smart you can help in the lab!" Ichigo said, proud of her idea.

"Well, um..." Keiichiro and Shirogane looked at each other.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kelichro stated.

"Please, please!" Olivia begged, getting down on her knees.

"It depends..." Shirogane started.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Olivia jumped up and down.

"I didn't say yes," Shirogane reminded her.

"Aww," Olivia sighed sadly.

"It depends if you're smart enough," he finished.

"I'm smart!" Olivia stated happily.

Coco pulled Olivia over to the side. "Olivia, I don't think that is a good idea,"

"Why not?" Olivia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"W-well, you don't really like labs..." Coco said.

"What makes you think that?" Olivia questioned.

"W-well every science fair day in school, you pretend to be sick," Coco pointed out.

"Oh, right..." Olivia said and then added: "But this is a Mew lab!"

"Shirogane-San? W-what exactly would we do if we worked in the lab?" Coco asked.

"Would we get to inject new Mews?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"No, you would need experience to do something like that. You would just be a apprentice," Shirogane said.

"Aww..." Olivia quickly recovered. "Well I never liked labs anyway."

She walked away, no longer interested.

"How about you, Coco?" Shirogane asked, turning to her.

"Um, w-well I don't know if I'm smart enough," Coco said, at a loss for words.

"Don't worry, Olivia-chan, you can work as a waitress here, na no da!" Pudding offered happily.

Shirogane's attention was turned from Coco to Pudding with those words. "Wait, wait, what? Who said we are hiring?"

"I did!" Pudding stated.

"I think it's a good idea, you're hired!" Kelichro said, looking at Pudding and Olivia.

"Yay, yay, yay!" Olivia exclaimed, bouncing.

"Coco, you still haven't answered the question," Shirogane said.

"Oh, Coco. She's really smart," Olivia stated proudly. "She was even offered a spot in a advanced school before.." Olivia stopped mid-sentence. The two siblings shared an awkward glance. "What I was saying is that she IS smart,"

"Is this true?" Keiichiro asked.

Coco nodded.

"What about the school?" Ichigo interrogated.

An awkward silence filled the crowded lab.

"Y-yes," Coco muttered quietly, looking at the floor and fiddling with her skirt.

"Well, I guess it's settled. Welcome to the team. While Coco and Olivia help you guys,  
we will see if we can try to get the two back to their dimension," Keiichiro said.

The girls were filing out of the lab when Keiichiro added: "Girls, show Coco, Olivia and the aliens their rooms."

"Nani?! They are staying here?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"They mentioned it earlier. Were you not paying attention, Ichigo?" Mint asked, smirking.

"W-well I..." Ichigo stuttered.

"You were probably daydreaming about Aoyama. Am I correct?" Mint asked.

Ichigo eyes widened. Mint smirked.

She had hit the jackpot.

"Well, have fun," Mint said, walking out of the lab. She was then promptly pulled back by Ichigo, demanding her to help by escorting Kisshu to his room.

Which of course she refused until Zakuro made a comment about it, "Ichigo is right. you need to help more, Mint."

"O-okay Onee-Sama!" Mint said, her cheeks flushing.

So with persuasion from Zakuro, Mint took Kisshu,

Lettuce decided to take Pai, Pudding took Taruto and Olivia and Ichigo took Coco. And despite saying Mint had to work more, Zakuro didn't take anyone.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked Coco while walking down the hall to the spare room.

"I-it's nothing," Coco said quietly.

Ichigo knew it was something more but she decided to let it slip. She had matured over the years.

"Okay, well as Keiichiro said, welcome to the team!" Ichigo exclaimed. The door was opened to the spare room...

Author's Notes: Douitashimashite means 'you're welcome'.  
Nani means 'what'.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Possible Romance - Say Cheese!

Pudding dropped Olivia off in the right room. She and Taruto were going to continue going to his, but when Taruto mentioned about how she owed him candy, Pudding promptly took Taruto to the kitchen to help him pick a piece.

Meanwhile, Lettuce led Pai up the stairs to the other spare room.

"Your room is down the hall," she said quietly. Lettuce turned to walk away but Pai caught her by the wrist.

"Wait," he began.

"W-what is it Pai-San?" Lettuce asked.

"Thank you," Pai said.

Two small words. But they meant the world to Lettuce. And for Pai, they were the hardest to say.

"F-for what? If its for letting you stay here, you don't have to thank us, because we're all friends now..." Lettuce rambled- for quite a long time.

Mint led Kisshu into the room he and his two brothers would be sharing. "Here is your room, now bye," Mint said, walking away.

"Wait!" Kisshu halted.

"What?" Mint asked, annoyed.

"You're Ichigo's best friend right?" Kisshu inquired.

"Yeah... Why?" Mint interrogated suspiciously.

"I need help asking her out. I figured if I tried a different approach maybe she'd say yes?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

'Well I do feel sorry for him. And maybe if I help she will finally say yes,' Mint thought to herself. For a while now, the bluenette was always a little angry at Ichigo.

For turning him down. She knew what a impact it made on him, she wanted to help him...

Because of this she found her self speaking,"Okay, I'll help you," She walked back in. "The first thing is to ask her out. First things first you have to call her by her name. No 'hey Kitty' wanna go on a date ? None of that, " Mint explained. "So practice on me. Let's pretend I'm Ichigo,"

"Hey Kitt- I mean, Ichigo. Wanna go on a date with me? Kisshu asked.

"Learn her name the right way. Second, try more politely. If she liked you being like that she would have said yes by now," Mint said.

"Ichigo, you are cordially invited to a date with me this Wednesday," Kisshu improved.

"Okay, that is too formal. You're asking her out on a date not inviting her to a wedding!" Mint stated. "There has to be a balance. So lets say by some miracle she says yes. Then you have to decide where to go," Mint said.

"Where does she like to go?" Kishu asked.

"She likes the park... How about a picnic!" Mint exclaimed.

"Good idea. Just one question," Kisshu said.

Mint nodded. "Yes?"

"What's a picnic?" Kisshu questioned.

"If you don't even know what it is. How can you do it?" Mint cried, exasperated.

"You teach me birdy," Kisshu stated, smirking.

Mint took off a bed sheet from Kisshu's bed. "This would be the picnic blanket. You would lay it out on the grass. And put food on it and eat out in the stars," Mint explained, smoothing out the bed sheet on the floor.

"Then what do I do next?" Kisshu asked.

"Then when you're out in the moonlight looking at the stars, you turn to her and say you look so beautiful in the moonlight," Mint said dreamily.

"Birdy, do you watch a lot of romance movies?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, I do. Where do you think I know all of this stuff? It's not like I ever been on a date," Mint said.

Realizing what she had just said, she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Something wrong birdy?" Kishu asked, smirk continuing to manifest.

"Oh, um nothing!" Mint said quickly. 'Since when has it been so hard to talk to him?' she thought.

"Birdy? Birdy?" Kishu said. waving his hand over Mint.

"Oh, um sorry," Mint apologized quickly. "But wait! How do you know about romance movies?" she interrogated.

"Well, I did research on earth," Kisshu said.

* * *

Kisshu had brought home a bag of things called romance movies once. He put one of the movies inside their DVD player which the aliens had got from someone's yard. It was just laying there, after all!

He had proceeded on watching the movie. "Let the torture begin," Kisshu had thought. But that was not the case...

Two hours later...

"It's so beautiful!" Kisshu exclaimed, holding a box of tissues. He blew his nose, crying.

"What are you watching?" Taruto questioned when he walked in.

"Only the best movie ever!" Kisshu said.

What Kisshu learned from this- No, not 'don't judge a book (or in this case, movie) by its cover'.

He learned that romance movies were awesome!

"Maybe kitten and I could be in a movie like this. Oh, that would be beautiful!" Kisshu said.

"Pai! Kisshu is spacing out about the old hag again!" Taruto yelled.

* * *

"Okay... I'm not sure I want to know," Mint said.

"So what's next?" Kisshu asked.

"Well after saying 'you look so beautiful in the moonlight', knowing you, you would probably kiss her," Mint accused.

Kisshu's eyes lit up.

"Although I doubt she would let you," Mint said arrogantly.

Kisshu's ears drooped. "What if she enjoys the date?" Kisshu pressed.

"What if she rejects you," Mint paused. "Again?"

That really struck a nerve. "Oh, and what if she says yes? Will little birdy-chan be jealous?" Kisshu teased.

"As if!" Mint said defensively .

"Oh, if you don't care then why are you here?" Kisshu pressed.

"Hmm, I don't know? Because you asked!" Mint said, getting angry.

"Why did you say yes?" Kisshu asked, wearing his traditional smirk. He truly was curious. The girl had barely ever talked to him.

"Uh, well..." Mint started, blushing.

"Aww, is little birdy too shy to tell me?" Kisshu teased.

"Stop calling me birdy!" Mint demanded, no longer blushing.

"Why? It IS your new nickname," Kisshu answered.

"Since when?!" Mint demanded angrily.

"Since a few minutes ago," Kisshu answered casually.

"So what I am now? A toy?" Mint asked.

Kisshu nodded.

"Why?!" Mint answered, flustered.

"Because it's fun," he grinned.

"So it's fun to get me annoyed?" Mint asked.

"Yeah, it's fun to see the 'princess' get her feathers in a bunch," Kisshu laughed.

"Do you want me to help you or not!" Mint exclaimed, about to walk out.

"I can do it without your help!" He said.

"Oh, when she says no, tell me!" Mint shouted, already across the hall.

He could do this by himself. Of course he could. Or could he? Ichigo had rejected him many, many, many times. Who said it would work now?

He regretfully needed that rich snob's help. He teleported in front of her. They were now in the kitchen,

"What do you want?" Mint asked.

"Help," Kisshu stated.

"Not after that," Mint said.

"Oh come on, I'll even say sorry," Kisshu whined.

"Really?" Mint's eyes lit up.

"On one condition. The princess says sorry too. Deal?" Kisshu's smirk returned.

"Fine" Mint agreed. "Look, Kisshu, I would like to give you something from my dearest apologies."

"Yes?" Kisshu asked, curious.

"This..." Mint said.

Smack!

"You did not just slap me!" Kisshu exclaimed, holding his now red cheek.

"Oh, yes, I did," Mint smiled.

"And, I thought you had manners!" Kisshu said. "I will never say sorry to you now."

'Although it would be nice to hear him say sorry,' Mint thought. "Kisshu, wait," she said.

"So you can slap me again?" Kisshu asked, annoyed.

"No, so I can hear you say sorry. Kisshu I'm, I'm, I'm.." Mint started. How could she ever say sorry to him!

"Yes, birdy?" Kisshu asked, hovering over her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"What was that birdy?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm sorry! Okay. I'm sorry for slapping you and for being mean. Okay? Now you say sorry," Mint said.

"Birdy, I'm sorry... that you can't apologize properly," Kisshu and his smirk floated away.

"Kisshu!" Mint exclaimed, running after him.

"I did say sorry. I didn't say what I would say sorry for! " Kisshu shouted.

She chased him all the way to his room.

"Heh, birdy, are ya gonna help me or not?" Kisshu asked.

Mint just stood there.

"Birdy? Birdy? Oh, the silent treatment," Kisshu said.

No words.

"Fine, I'm sorry for teasing you," Kisshu gave in.

Still no words.

"Mint, I am truly sorry for hurting you feelings and teasing you," Kisshu finally got it out.

"That's good," Mint said.

"What?" Kisshu asked, taken by surprise.

"That's good you have better manners now. She might- and I mean might- say yes," Mint said.

"So you will help me?" Kisshu asked.

"Of course," she said with a hint of a smile "Now where were we?" Mint wondered.

"Something with moonlight," Kisshu answered.

"Oh yeah, you were practicing complementing her. Practice on me pretending I'm Ichigo, saying you look so beautiful in the moonlight." Mint stated, pulling Kisshu to the ground to sit in front of the 'picnic blanket'.

Pai wasn't really paying attention to what Lettuce was saying.

He couldn't stop looking at her eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of blue, like the ocean.

She had noticed and was now looking at him. She was blushing deeply.

Kisshu's attention kept on coming back to Mint's eyes. They were such a beautiful dark brown, like drowning in chocolate.

He mentally scolded himself for that.

He may or may not regret this, but Kisshu leaned in. Mint did not notice.

They were sitting right in front of a window. Kisshu decided to have a good look at her. Her blue hair was out and cascading down her shoulders. She had grown a little over the past year. Mint noticed Kisshu's breath on her neck, faintly blushed, and turned away.

"Wow, birdy, you look so beautiful in the moonlight." Kisshu breathed.

'Is this just practice or does he mean it towards me?' Mint wondered.

Mint turned around and her lips accidentally met Kisshu's.

And Pai kissed Lettuce on the forehead.

Click! The sound of a photograph being taken was made.

"Huh?" Lettuce asked confused, and looked down to see Olivia.

"Hi!" Olivia exclaimed, taking another photo now with the flash.

"Oh my, Olivia, is there a reason why your running around taking photos?" Lettuce asked kindly to Olivia.

"Because I'm a fan!" Olivia said, happily shoving the photos she took with her little Polaroid camera into Lettuce's arms.

Lettuce gasped.

"What?" asked Pai. Lettuce quietly gave a photo to Pai. Pai looked at the photo at photo of his romantic gesture to Lettuce.

Their eyes widened as they both started at Olivia.

She broke the uncomfortable silence. "Don't worry, you don't have to give it back. I got two!" Olivia ran off.

"Two?" Lettuce and Pai asked, looking at each other.

"I can't want to show Pudding!" Olivia exclaimed happily.

Lettuce started blushing furiously. "W-wait don't show Pudding!" She ran after her.

"Wait," Pai said, grabbing Lettuce's wrist again. "Let her go she's just a kid."

"But..." Lettuce started.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Pai said.

Lettuce blushed a deep crimson red as she thought as everyone's possible reactions to the forehead kiss.

Pai really didn't know what was up with himself today. To think he kissed her. It was only in the forehead but still, he kissed her. Could he possibly like her? A person like himself really shouldn't be falling in love. And on top of that, she was a human.

But that didn't mean he shouldn't say thank you...

"So, as I was saying thank you. For helping us make amends," Pai said curtly and emotionlessly, referring to how Lettuce changed his ways.

"Your welcome," she responded, quietly looking down.

And he walked down the hall leaving her with her thoughts of an forehead kiss.

* * *

'Why does this feel so good? I'm I in love? No, I refuse to be his next toy. But this is still nice,' these were the thoughts running through Mint's mind.

She actually enjoyed the kiss - a lot. Not that she would ever say that though. This was her first. Although she was afraid of becoming what he called a toy. Not real love just a past time. And he didn't even have any manners!

"Eh, birdy is going to be mad," Kisshu thought.

Mint broke away from the accidental kiss. Her cheeks were a blazing red. "Y-you kissed me!" Mint stuttered out.

"You know, you taste like a mint, sweet yet sour, just like your personality," Kisshu continued, " And no, you're the one who kissed me."

"No I did not! How dare you accuse me of something like that!" Mint said, annoyed.

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy the kiss?" Kisshu asked.

"Why would I?" Mint challenged, her cheeks still red.

"Because your cheeks are red," Kisshu explained.

"I did not enjoy kissing you!" Mint screamed, getting up.

"Shh birdy, not so loud, unless you want the whole world to know," Kisshu said.

"Oh but I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind..." Mint started. And was stopped. By Kisshu putting his hand on her cheek.

She slapped it away. She was trembling. He got on her nerves. She wouldn't put up with this. She walked out of the room. Okay, more like walk fast. Oh, who was she kidding? She ran. She ran away, hoping to never put up with him again.

Just as Pai was walking past. 'Oh, god what did Kisshu do this time,' he thought.

"But the kiss?" Mint thought, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she ran down the hall.

And Kisshu was left sitting there where the bird girl used to be...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Cafe Chaos - Thoughts Of Love

"Oh mon dieu! Ce qui est très Kawaii!" Olivia said, looking at herself in the mirror in her new cafe uniform. It was the same as the rest of the girls but in aqua, the bow and socks being purple.

The girls gave her a strange look.

A light blush tinted Olivia's cheeks. "Well, I'm French and Japanese. Our mom's French and our dad is Japanese. So that's how we know how to speak both languages."

Just then the three alien boys emerged out of the dressing room. "There is NO way I'm wearing this," said Taruto, looking down at his uniform. It was just like Keiichiro's.

"I think Taru-Taru looks cute!" Pudding complimented happily.

Taruto blushed.

"You guys said nothing about a job. And then just when it's about to open. Shirogane tells us 'oh, and you have to work here if your gonna stay here'," said Kisshu, annoyed.

"It's part of being a member of the team. I don't get it either. I mean only commoners should work. Not me," Mint compained, being her usual self.

"You calling us commoners?" asked Taruto.

"Uh well..." Mint started.

"I'm glad you guys are back." Lettuce said, changing the subject to keep the peace.

"We are glad to be back and to see you girls again," Pai reciprocated, looking at Lettuce.

Lettuce blushed.

"Okay this is good as long as I act normal, nothing will happen, no one will suspect... Just be cool," Mint thought to herself.

"Um, Mint?" Ichigo asked

"Hmm? What is it Ichigo?" Mint questioned.

"Is there a reason why you're in the broom closet...?" Ichigo started.

"Huh?" Mint questioned, puzzled, looking around, and just as Ichigo said, she was in the broom closest.

' I guess I was so lost in thought I walked into the broom closest. So much for acting normal,' Mint thought.

"Mint? Mint? Earth to Mint!" Ichigo said, snapping her fingers in front of Mint's face.

"Huh? Oh, I, uh, lost an earring. I thought I saw it here," Mint said quickly.

"Mint, you don't wear earrings," Ichigo said.

"O, did I say earrings, I meant bracelet. Oh, it isn't here. Bye!" Mint excused, running out of the broom closet and out of the cafe.

"That was weird..." Taruto said.

"I know she usually does not act like this," Lettuce commented.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Of course she'll come back. She always comes back right, na no da?" Pudding reassured, though not so sure.

"If she doesn't come back in two hours, I'm going out," Zakuro said.

"No!" all the girls said at once.

"Zakuro, don't go out. Remember what happened last time?" Ichigo asked.

"W-what happened last time?" Coco wondered out loud.

"Ichigo made Mint mad and Mint ran away and Zakuro came to get her. Lets just say it did not go well, na no da," Pudding said.

"That's it! Something happened this morning. Someone must have made her mad," Ichigo stated proudly. "Now who was the last person with her?"

All eyes landed on Kisshu.

"Why is everyone looking at me, I did nothing!" Kisshu exclaimed.

Ichigo glared at him. "I still have my bell," she said.

Kisshu fidgeted, being hit with the Strawberry Bell hurts!

"Oh, look at the time..." Kisshu teleported out.

"There's something going on with them.." Ichigo speculated.

"Maybe their secretly dating, na no da!" Pudding said excitedly.

Shirogane came walking down from the stairs. "Here take these." He handed the two remaining aliens some drinks.

"What for?" Taruto asked.

"These drinks will make you appear human for twenty-four hours," Shirogane replied.

Taruto looked hesitantly at the weird drink. Pai was the first to try out of the two.

"What is it in this? It taste terrible!" Pai said, coughing. He felt like he was going to fall. Dizziness overcame him and his head pounded.

"Let me try!" Taruto said his curiosity getting the best of him. He grabbed the potion and gulped it down, like a famished lion. He didn't get why Pai said it tasted terrible, it was okay.

And then there is the after taste...

The potion gave him the same sensations.

"Why does it hurt?" he asked, through coughs.

"Because you're changing. Don't worry it's a one-time thing, Here take these they will make you be able to change back and forth from resembling a human and your true forms. Wearing it makes the being human effect last longer. When you take it off you can resume be an alien," he said, throwing Pai an object.

When the dizziness decreased for Pai and he was able to see clearly again, he opened his hand up to see three bracelets. Each of their own colors and symbols.

Kisshu's was green, of course.

Pai's was purple.

And Taruto's red.

Taruto was surprised when he felt a hand on his back. Pudding was patting him. "It will be okay Taruto," Pudding reassured, smiling.

Taruto blushed and brushed her hand off.

A bright flash appeared. When it faded the aliens looked like normal human beings. They had the same hair. But the ears, fangs, nails and special eyes were gone.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss them," Taruto said, touching his now small ears.

"Don't worry they will be back," Shirogane assured, retreating to the lab.

"Guys! Cafe is opening. Get in your places, open the doors and greet the customers!" Ichigo exclaimed, frantically running around.

"What do we do now?" the two aliens asked. And were answered by silence. The customers had already started pouring in.

"Don't worry I will find out about Mint and Kisshu. Leave it to Pudding Holmes!" Pudding stated.

Olivia smirked. She knew where Pudding was going with this...

"And her assistant Olivia Watson!" added Olivia.

"And we're on the case!" the two girls said, striking a pose.

"Could I have a Key Lime Pie?" asked a customer.

"Oh, coming right up," Pudding said, getting out of her pose.

"Come on Olivia I will show you what to do," Pudding took Olivia with her.

Coco watched Shirogane do his work. She watched the computer screen as it flickered, a lab coat thrown messily over her pajamas as she and her sister had no other clothes as of today.

She had been standing there for quite a while. He just hadn't noticed her.

Due to her quiet personality she just watched. Not saying a word.

She was skilled at being quiet. It was something she usually did. And once she was focused on something, her focus never wavered.

Her focus was currently on the computer screen. She watched the bright signals and colors on the screen in amazement.

She wondered what they meant. She was not skilled with the computer and was more of a book person. This job still fit her despite that because she was good at science.  
Although history was her fort, she also greatly enjoyed science.

Just then the colors stopped, the screen went back to its dull writing. And Coco wondered why the colors just went away.

"Why did they stop?" she whispered.

"Huh?" Shirogane turned around, coming face to face with Coco.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"F-for a while," she stuttered, flustered. She had not expected him to notice her.  
"But why did they stop?" Coco asked, regaining her confidence even if it was for a short period.

Shirogane ignored her question and asked, "So, why are you here?"

" W-well you know, y-you guys said I could help. So what better time to start than now? But, i-If you want me to leave I-I can..." Coco stuttered.

"What can you do?" Shirogane asked, curious of this quiet and shy girl's talents.

Coco's eyes widened. He actually wanted her help...

"L-lab experiments," was Coco's short reply.

"Can you work the computer?" Shirogane asked.

"No. N-not really," Coco said, ashamed.

"Well I guess you can be my assistant," Shirogane anointed.

Coco nodded, no longer wanting to speak.

"So, Coco, could you go get me the vial that says DNA on it?" Shirogane asked.

Coco nodded, then started to walk away. But she stopped in her tracks. "Um, where is it?"

"Oh, it's in that cabinet over there," Shirogane said, pointing to a locked cabinet. He threw her the keys.

She barely caught them, almost dropping them. She fumbled with lock until she unlocked it the cabinet, and started looking through the vials. After a little of searching, she had found a small vial that said the words 'DNA' on it.

She placed it on the lab table and waited for Shirogane.

"Thank you," Shirogane put the vial into some kind of small machine.

She watched as he loaded the machine. Her curiosity overwhelmed her. "What does it do?" she asked in awe.

"Oh, this. It's the Mew Machine," he said.

Her big brown eyes widened with confusion. He noticed this and remembered she didn't know what a Mew was.

"A Mew is a hero with DNA compatible with animal DNA. This machine gives the girls their animal DNA," He sounded proud.

"W-what do the Mews do?" Coco asked.

"They fight crime," Shirogane said.

"L-like guardians of the earth?" Coco asked hesitantly.

Shirogane smiled. "Yes, like guardians of the earth." "Now all I have to do is find the next Mew," Shirogane whispered.

"I could do it!" Coco exclaimed. Shirogane was surprised by Coco's sudden outburst.

"Well there's many things to do, before we rush. First we have to see if you have the right DNA and then we have to..." Shirogane started and was interrupted by Coco.

"P-please, please let me do it. I-I want to be able to protect someone," she trailed off. "T-to feel worth it," she whispered.

"Well..." Shirogane started.

"P-please? I-if you don't like me you can take me out," Coco stuttered, with pleading eyes.

"Well okay, but what about when you go back to your dimension?" Shirogane said.

"I-is it permanent?" Coco asked.

"Well they go dormant after the enemy retreats. But you will always be a little animal." Shirogane said.

Coco looked confused.

"You will always have the power inside to turn into a Mew. But I guess without a reason, the powers go dormant until it's time comes again," Shirogane explained. "So I guess you can be a Mew ..."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Coco exclaimed, hugging Shirogane.

Shirogane stiffened at the contact and hesitantly pat her back.

She then noticed what she just did and quickly let go blushing.

"Well first I have to scan you- to see if you have compatible DNA," Shirogane said.

"Scan?" Coco asked confused.

"This computer can also scan the DNA of people," Shirogane said.

Coco nodded.

The Mew project had been improved over the past year, just in case the time ever came again, which it did.

"So put your hand on this" he said pointing to a little pad connected to the computer. She put her hand on the pad and let the computer scan her DNA.

"Okay, now we will see the results." Shirogane checked the results on the computer.

Coco waited, anxious and excited at the same time.

"Well it seems..." Shirogane started. Coco looked very eager to know the answer. "That your DNA IS compatible," Shirogane stated.

"S-so what do we now?" Coco inquired.

"Well regularly, we would just shoot the girls with this machine.." Shirogane started.

"S-shoot me?!" Coco exclaimed, then realized her outburst and hastily covered her mouth, cheeks red.

"Don't worry, since that only would be from afar. We will just hand inject you," Shirogane explained.

"Hand inject? Like a shot?" Coco asked, in a quiet voice afraid of making another unnecessary outburst.

"Yes, like a shot," Shirogane said, getting the injection needle. He pointed to a table and "Sit. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she answered as confidently as she could, although she wasn't so sure.

He started cleaning her arm and added: "While getting the shot, you might get some visions,"

Without giving her anytime to respond, he injected her. Squeezing her eyes shut, a day dream came upon her. But not just any...

Soft bubbles floated around in a endless void space. But suddenly in the distance she could make out a outline of a small animal.

As the animal came closer, Coco saw it was a dog. Not just any dog- a Glenn of Imaal Terrier. As Coco could see it was just a baby. Secretly Coco has a soft spot for cute baby animals. So she couldn't resist picking it up. It was soft, fluffy and cute. As Coco looked at it it reminded her of a really cute puppy she had seen.

A homeless puppy. Lonely, alone and lost. She felt a tear drop. She knew what it felt like to be an outcast. How the dog must feel watching rich dogs go into their cozy homes. Even in the shelter it must be so lonely. It must feel lonely, sad, unwanted...

Almost as the dog understood her, it snuggled into her chest, and it went inside her!

"Coco!"

Coco snapped her eyes open. The darkness disappeared to reveal the light of the lab.

"Coco, the shot is done," Shirogane said.

"W-was the dream I just had a vision?" Coco asked.

"Perhaps. We will know if the injection went right, when the arm heals," he said putting a bandaid on her arm. "If it worked, when it heals there should a little mark where the injection was," he continued.

"A mark?" Coco asked.

"Yes, a Mew mark. It represents you are a Mew," Shirogane paused. "Or as you said, a guardian..."

He gave her a Mew pendent in her open palm and closed her hand. "You're a Mew now, a fighter of justice,"

Keiichiro walked in carrying coffee mugs. "I brought you some coffee- We have a new mew?"

Shirogane nodded. "Go get the girls, we have to tell them the news."

Keiichiro nodded, placed the coffee mugs on the table and walked away.

He came back a while later with the Mews on his heels.

"Welcome to the team! Keiichiro told us we were getting a new Mew," Ichigo said.

"W-well I'm glad to a part of a team," Coco said. Team, the word felt wonderful on her lips.

"We'll teach you everything you need to know!" Ichigo beamed, grabbing Coco's arm and pulling her off the table she was sitting on.

Coco mouthed 'thank you' to Shirogane before getting pulled out of the lab.

"You're welcome." he whispered, even though she was out of the room.

'I think I finally found my first real friends,' Coco thought happily.

Author's Note: 'Oh mon dieu! Ce qui est très-' means 'oh my gosh! This is very-'

'-kawaii' means '-cute'.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 It's Raining Cats And Dogs - The Start Of Something New

It was evening in the cafe and the last few customers went out the door.

Both Mint and Kisshu had returned earlier that day. They had avoided eye contact and talking to each other. Kisshu had been given the potion to resemble a human.

Ichigo had amazingly gotten a raise from Shirogane, to which Mint commented, "I wonder why he didn't give me a raise. I'm the best worker here."

"Are you kidding me? You don't do anything! All you do is drink tea how is that working? And we are cleaning right now, I don't see you cleaning, Ichigo asked, annoyed.

"Uh oh she's snapped, na no da," Pudding whispered to Taruto from her spot in washing the dishes.

"I am working, I'm test tasting the tea. As for cleaning I'm cleaning the tea out of this cup," Mint said.

"You little..." Ichigo started, but was tapped on the shoulder by Lettuce.

"I-Ichigo-San, what are you going to do with your raise?" Lettuce asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, my raise, " Ichigo said, pausing to think. "We should go shopping!"

"I still think I should have gotten a raise," Mint mumbled.

Pudding, who was now done with the dishes, joined the conversation, "Yay shopping! We can go right now, because Pudding just finished the dishes, na no da!"

"Let's do it!" Ichigo said happily.

"What about us?" the aliens asked.

"Oh you can come too. It would be a perfect time to get human clothes for you guys and uniforms," Ichigo said. "You know for school."

"School?!" the three aliens exclaimed, in shock.

"Yes school, it's not summer vacation. What did you think you were going to do? If you're staying here you must go to school," Mint said.

"You guys didn't say anything about school!" Kisshu argued.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Keiichrio signed you guys up," Ichigo said sheepishly.

"You forgot to tell us we were going to school?!" Kisshu exclaimed, frustrated.

"Well I'm sorry I have been busy!" Ichigo yelled.

And thus a argument started.

Minutes later, the argument between Ichigo and Kisshu stopped, with Kisshu winning.

"But you still have to go shopping with us," Ichigo had said.

"Fine..." Kisshu grumbled.

So shopping they went. That was a very interesting trip to say the least...

A few days past and thus came the month of September. Ah, September, the start of school. There are many different ways you can wake up early for school. You can set an alarm clock, you can go to bed earlier or you could have your younger sister wake you up...

"Yay! Time for school!" Olivia said, jumping on top of her sleeping sister.

"Huh?" Coco said sleepily.

"It's time for school!" Olivia answered.

Olivia was completely ignored as Coco looked at the time.

"Oh my gosh, it's time for school!" Coco said, running out of bed.

"I know that's what I said," Olivia said annoyed.

The two went to go get dressed.

Coco adjusted her school outfit. 'Perfect,' she thought, putting her brown curly hair into a braid so it wouldn't frizz.

Olivia adjusted her randoseru on her shoulders. It was a aqua color. She then looked outside to see the weather.

"Coco Onee-chan, it's raining," Olivia said sadly.

"Don't worry. We bought umbrellas yesterday just in case," Coco reminded, handing Olivia her umbrella.

"Yay it's green!" Olivia said happily. Green was her favorite color, first it was the color of one her favorite Tokyo Mew Mew characters.

Second it matched her eyes, they were an dark green.

The girls walked out of their room to go meet the rest of the group.

"So I checked the weather," Ichigo started.

"And..." Mint asked impatiently.

"It's gonna rain," Ichigo said.

"But I'm wearing my new uniform," Mint said.

"Well I'm not Mother Nature," Ichigo replied back, annoyed.

"If you would like, you can share an umbrella with me," Lettuce said quietly to Mint.

"I don't share," Mint huffed, pushing Lettuce away and putting on a rain coat.

She grabbed her umbrella and then walked out of the house. "Wow moody," Ichigo said. Lettuce just nodded then the girls went to go get their umbrellas...

* * *

"Taru-Taru wake up!" Pudding shouted, jumping on top of the sleeping alien boy.

Taruto was so surprised by that he fell off the bed, knocking Pudding off with him.

Taruto landed on the floor and Pudding fell on top of him, using her hands to keep her balance.

His eyes widened as they noticed their position. Pudding was now on top of him. "Taruto.." Pudding started.

Taruto couldn't stop looking at her, her hair, her eyes, she was no longer just cute, she was pretty...

"Wait, pretty! Did I just think that?!" Taruto thought.

"Taruto, you think I'm pretty?" Pudding asked. Taruto gasped. He had two reasons. First he had actually said it out loud, second she called him by his first name, two times!

"W-ell I.." Taruto started, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"So you do have a girlfriend, midget." a voice said.

Both kids felt their faces go red. Kisshu walked into the room.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend," Taruto stuttered.

"Care to explain the position then?" Kisshu asked smirking.

"Well she woke me up and screamed in my ear. And then I fell off and then she fell off, and, and," Taruto rambled on.

Pudding quickly got off Taruto. "Taru-Taru is telling the truth, na no da."

"Kay, whatever you say," Kisshu said, about to walk out.

"Speak for yourself!" Taruto retorted before Kisshu walked out.

"What was that midget?" Kisshu asked, glaring at Taruto.

Taruto almost squirmed back under his glare but he continued, "You don't think we have noticed, you and Mint," Taruto said.

Pudding nodded.

And Kisshu actually blushed. He then simply walked out.

Pudding and Taruto high-fived.

"We made him blush, that does not happen often," Taruto said.

Pudding stood to get up.

"Hey, Pudding. T-thanks for defending me there," Taruto said.

Pudding then promptly hugged him. "Anytime Taruto!"

And this time he didn't let go...

* * *

The whole gang was standing in the main room of the cafe. Ready to go.

"So, everyone got it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, we get it! You explained it to us five times We will all walk together, then Lettuce and Pai will go to their school. You and Kisshu will drop Pudding, Taruto and Olivia off at school. And then the four of us walk to school," Mint explained.

They started to walk out the door.

"But wait! Who is sharing with who. You know, the umbrellas?" Lettuce asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Pudding, Taruto and Olivia can share an umbrella since their the same height. Ichigo and Lettuce can also share a umbrella, Pai and Kisshu are together and I will be my myself," stated Mint.

"Wait! That isn't fair! How come you don't share?" Pudding whined.

"Because I don't. Let's go," Mint said.

They stated walking to school, not noticing they left someone behind.

"W-what about me?" Coco asked. Too late they were already gone. "I guess I'm going by myself." Coco sighed and she started walking to school.

Coco walked to school slowly and quietly. She enjoyed the breeze and the pitter-patter of the rain drops on her umbrella.

Although she wouldn't admit it. She was actually quite lonely at the moment. And of course she felt unwanted, unloved. They left her behind after all.

She was interrupted by a gust of wind. She whirled around to have the umbrella fly out of her hand. Despite her attempts she couldn't reach it. The umbrella slowly landed on the road. Just as a car was passing through.

Coco winced as she heard the crack of the umbrella being run over by the car.

She was left there in the pouring rain looking at a broken umbrella. The raindrops hit her head. "Well I guess I'll do without, " Coco said and started walking.

Sure, her hair was getting messed up and her new outfit. But at least she would make it.

Then the raindrops suddenly stopped. She turned around to see a umbrella over her head.

The person holding the umbrella was a boy. A very handsome boy in Coco's words. Tan skin and black hair.

She was interrupted in her thoughts by a hand extended out. "I'm Aoyama Masaya. And you are?" the boy asked.

Mur-Murasaki Coco," Coco stuttered. Although she was still bewildered by the fact that he was helping her and they didn't even know each other.

He apparently noticed her confusion and cleared it up by saying, "Well I personally think a girl shouldn't be out in the pouring rain without an umbrella or a rain coat."

"Oh w-we t-thank y-you," Coco stuttered, yet again.

"So' where are you going?" Aoyama asked.

Afraid of embarrassing herself further Coco handed him a paper with the address of the school rather than talking. "Oh I go to that school. I can walk you there if you would like?" Aoyama suggested.

"Um well okay," Coco answered, flustered. A random handsome boy is going up to her and offering help what's a shy girl to do?

And they started walking to school together.

* * *

You should never share an umbrella with your brother, no matter what. It's better to walk in the pouring rain! Than to share an umbrella with your brother. Because of course he will act like the umbrella is his and not rightfully yours

Pai kept on pushing Kisshu out of the umbrella. "It's my umbrella too!" Kisshu argued.

Lettuce and Ichigo were having somewhat similar problems. "Ichigo, stop bumping in to me!" Lettuce said.

"Oops sorry!" Ichigo apologized.

Bumping into someone especially when their the one holding the umbrella was bad luck waiting to happen.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce once again said, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry!" Ichigo apologized, for like the third time.

Lettuce didn't usually get annoyed. But it is quite annoying to have someone bumping into you when your holding a huge umbrella. Three times is a lot but when you go on four it was a little too much.

If you were watching it in slow motion, you would see clumsy Ichigo bumping into Lettuce yet again. But this time tripping them over and having Lettuce drop the umbrella.

And of course a car just had to be passing by and oh, yes, a car ran over a puddle. Yes, you guessed right, they got splashed.

Now drenching wet, staring at an umbrella, Lettuce carefully picked it up. She opened it up and all the water went on her.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Lettuce!" Ichigo apologized.

Pai who had seen the scene decided this was his chance and finally succeeded in pushing Kisshu out. He ran over to Lettuce and covered her with his umbrella.

"Th-thank you Pai-San," Lettuce stuttered, thanking Pai.

Pai nodded and they started walking to school.

Now Ichigo and Kisshu were left standing in the pouring rain. "Hey what about us?" Ichigo asked.

"I can teleport you kitten, " Kisshu said.

"I rather walk in the rain than be with you," Ichigo groaned, pushing him away.

"Remember us?" said a voice. Ichigo turned around to see the Pudding, Taruto and Olivia standing there. The three of them had been watching the scene and giggling amongst themselves. And they were perfectly dry.

"Oh yeah... I still rather walk," Ichigo repeated.

"Fine, your choice," Kisshu said.

"Now we better get going or we will ALL be late to school," Ichigo cried, walking the three to school.

After Ichigo and Kisshu dropped off the three kids at school, they walked to school together. They were soon greeted by Mint.

"I see you had a good walk," Mint said sarcastically, looking at Ichigo's disheveled hair.

"Mint, don't you dare..." Ichigo started.

"I'm just making conversation," Mint said, smiling innocently.

"Mint I'm gonna..." Ichigo started, but Kisshu stopped her.

"You have to be a good kitty," Kisshu said, patting her on the head.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo hissed, slapping his hand off and walking away.

"And for you birdy, be nice to kitty, she has a bad temper, but that's why I love her," Kisshu said.

"Yes, she has a bad temper, I never thought we would agree on something," Mint muttered.

"You're a much less stubborn pet," Kisshu said smirking.

"Kisshu!" Mint exclaimed, but he had already walked away.

They were now both his 'pets', in his mind. Although Mint was a little more fun to play with...

* * *

The day passed by pretty uneventful. Pai had taken the high school exam and was now officially a student in high school.

Pudding had given a tour of her school to Olivia and Taruto. So as said before nothing much.

Ichigo was staring out into space as she watched the teacher talk about physics. "So boring..." Ichigo mumbled.

Masha popped out of Ichigo's school bag. "Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima!" Masha alerted.

"Be quiet!" Ichigo whispered, irritated. She covered Masha's mouth and stuffed the robot in her bag. Only the muffled screams of 'Chimera Anima!' could be heard. Only after she had stuffed him in her bag did she process what she just heard.

"Chimera Anima?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Is there something you need to say, Momomiya-San?" the teacher asked.

Ichigo's eyes reverted to the window. She saw the familiar Para Para.

"Momomiya-San?" the teacher repeated.

"Momomiya-San, if would revert your attention to the lesson," the teacher said, getting annoyed.

"I-I need to go to bathroom," Ichigo excused, running out of the classroom.

Ichigo didn't see anything. "Chimera Anima, Chimera Anima. Outside, outside," Masha chirped.

Ichigo ran outside. "Oh my gosh," was all Ichigo could say. The Chimera Anima was about thirteen meters high.

Its colossal wings spread, ready to fly, yes, it was a bird. Ichigo heard footsteps behind her. Fearing the worst, she jumped out the way.

Unfortunately she was right in front of it. Its feathers as sharp as blades were flung at her. Never seeing a Chimera Anima so big, she had no defense. She braced herself, preparing for the blades.

She felt two strong arms pick her up and jump out of the way. "You really should learn how to defend yourself strawberry, so I don't have to keep on saving you," said an arrogant voice.

"Shirogane!" Ichigo remarked, annoyed.

"Strawberry, are you going to argue with me all day or are you going to fight?" Shirogane asked.

"I'm going to fight. Anyway, don't cats eat birds," Ichigo said, smiling.

"Hey, I heard that," a voice complained.

"Mint?" Ichigo asked. Regaining her composure she added: "What took you so long?"

"Oh I have been here for a awhile. I was just waiting for you to stop being a scaredy cat," Mint said.

"You were the footsteps?" Ichigo inquired.

"Not just me, these two," Mint said, pointing to Kisshu and Coco. "How did you guys get out of class?" Ichigo asked.

"With birdy's skills," Kisshu answered, with his trademark smirk.

* * *

Mint still kept her Mew Pendent even after all the years. Okay, more like half a year, but still. She kept it just in case anything ever happened again. It hadn't beeped once since it all ended but she never expected it to. But ever since the aliens returned asking for help, she had been more alert.

Every time she heard a beep of any kind she expected it to be her pendent. It never was though. So when she thought she heard it the middle of class, she didn't even bother to look. But when it beeped continuously, she was annoyed. Her eyes trailed to where it was coming from. Her bag...

She almost jumped out of her seat. She grabbed her bag and dug through the contents. Until she found it, the pendent was responding, working, beeping...

Mint glanced over at Kisshu who was sitting next to her. She showed him the pendent whose beeping had increased tremendously.

Mint didn't know how and she was truly shocked on how the teacher paired them up together. The two were currently supposed to be doing a science experiment. But this was getting off topic.

She showed him the pendent.

"Well, birdy you think of something to get us out of here," Kisshu stated calmly.

'Calmly! How could he ever be calm during something like this!' Mint thought. Although Mint was acting calm herself. She was doing this because she would bring unwanted attention if she made a spectacle of herself.

But inside she was a mix of emotions. Excitement for the heart-pounding swift movements of being a super hero that people like Olivia would only dream of being. But also fear, she was unsure. But she pushed those negative thoughts away.

She needed a plan to get out, fast...

"Birdy ya sure this will work?" Kisshu asked in a whisper.

"I'm sure," Mint said, assuring herself.

"Have you tried it before?" Kisshu asked, smirking. He had no idea what she had in mind as a plan. He was just trying to freak her out.

"Um well no. But..." Mint started nervously.

"Then how do you know it will work?" Kisshu pressed.

"Uh well..." Mint started.

But she was silenced by Kisshu pressing his finger to her lips. "Shh, birdy don't stress. Anyway you have me the master of sneaking around," Kisshu said, referring to when he spied on his 'kitten'.

Mint was now dazed by his action. Daydreaming in some far off place...

"Birdy!" Kisshu hissed, trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" Mint asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Ya ready?" he asked impatiently.

She nodded.

Mint's plan consisted of walking up to the teacher, ballet and using Kisshu. Do keep in mind Kisshu doesn't know anything about Mint's plan.

"Mrs Caraway?" Mint asked in her sweetest voice.

Mrs Caraway was a strict teacher. She came all the way from England. Mrs Caraway liked her student prim and proper, like herself. And students that dressed proper. As you can see our little Mint was the perfect type of student. Mrs Caraway had insisted rather than calling her senshi that they call her Mrs Caraway.

"Yes, dear Aizawa-San?" Mrs Caraway asked. Mint had become some sort of a teacher's pet to Mrs Caraway.

"I have to leave early today," Mint explained. To Kisshu's surprise, Mrs Caraway believed Mint.

But one question still lingered in his mind. How would she get him out?

"So why must you leave early?" Ms Caraway asked.

"Well Kisshu, and I have to go to a ballet recital," Mint lied.

"Ballet!" Kisshu whispered roughly.

"Yes, ballet, remember you signed up over the summer?" Mint hissed, glaring at Kisshu.

"Oh, yes, ballet," Kisshu said.

As the two were walking back Kisshu pulled Mint to the side. "Really ballet? Why not another sport. Don't you earthlings have many, many, many other sports." Kisshu glared daggers at the bird girl.

"Well, I take ballet so that is easy to believe. But what about you? You needed an excuse too,'" Mint paused. "Anyway didn't you say you wanted to learn how to dance." Mint smirked.

"I thought hip-whatever you call it, not ballet! That's for girls!" Kisshu hissed, part of his fang showing.

"Well for you information Kisshu, ballet is not only for girls," Mint started, determined to give him a piece of her mind. Her words came to a halt when she noticed the fang.

"Kisshu!" Mint hissed.

"What? Birdy ain't gonna defend her ballet anymore?" Kisshu asked smirking.

"No, it's wearing off!" Mint half-whispered/half- screamed.

Mrs Caraway directed her attention to Mint. "Something wrong, Aizawa-San?"

"Nothing we just noticed, we are late. Yes, late! Our ballet recital starts in a few minutes! So, we may go, right?" Mint asked.

"Of course," Mrs Caraway said, smiling to Mint. And a elastic smile to Kisshu.

"So, uh, goodbye!" Mint said. And remembering something she added, "Coco is our backdrop designer!"

Coco looked up. "Mew Mission,' Mint mouthed.

Coco nodded and went up to the two.

"So thank you and goodbye!" Mint said, pulling the two out of the door.

"What's wearing off?" Kisshu asked.

"The potion, the potion, you Baka! What else?" Mint exclaimed.

The three ran out of the building.

"You really should learn how to defend yourself strawberry, so I don't have to keep on saving you," said an arrogant voice.

Mint could tell it was Shirogane.

"Shirogane!" said an high pitched annoyed voice.

Mint recognized that voice, Ichigo.

"Ichigo and that voice of hers," Mint muttered.

"Strawberry are you going to argue with me all day or are you going to fight?" Shirogane asked.

"I'm going to fight anyway don't cats eat birds," Ichigo said, smiling.

"I heard that!" Mint replied back.

"Mint?" Ichigo called.

* * *

Lettuce and Pai soon arrived. The two had been walking home from the exam when they heard the call.

Lettuce eyes widened looking at the giant bird monster. She edged closer to Coco. "Does this by any chance remind you of The Birds...?" Lettuce started.

The two had started becoming friends and found out they both liked old movies.

"It doesn't remind me," Coco stated. Lettuce did a sign of relief.

Coco paused. "I t-think this is THE bird."

"It's The The-The Birds!" Coco and Lettuce said shocked.

"They have grown since last time, first starts one and then the rest will attack!" Lettuce said worriedly.

"We are gonna die!' they both screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself! First it is not the birds, it is a Chimera Anima. And it can't possibly be that bad," Mint scoffed at the two for their foolish thoughts.

"The Birds." she thought. "How bad could it be?" Mint asked herself with great confidence. It was a Chimera Anima they deal with it all the time. How could they have been scared?

"Mint look out!" Lettuce screamed. The bird spread it colossal wings once again and was about to scratch Mint with it's talons which we as sharp as knives.

She turned around to see, thirteen meters of horror up close.

"This is different, this is not typical, this is...," Mint thought. She screamed for dear life and jumped. She was not a cat, she expected to fall. But it was better than getting eaten alive.

"Oh, birdy, if you wanted a hug you could have just asked," a voice said. Mint knew it was Kisshu and she knew for a fact he was smirking.

She turned around to look at him and noticed her position she had practically jumped into Kisshu's arms and he was holding her... bridal style.

"K-Kisshu! Let go of me!" Mint cried, as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Okay, whatever you say," he said, putting her down.

"Taru-Taru, I feel it! It's near here," Pudding said leading Taruto and Olivia through the streets. The pendent had beeped, she had felt disturbance in the air and she had felt the deep discomfort that her friends were in danger.

They had arrived in front of Ichigo's school. Pudding was about to enter the battle scene.

"Yo Pudding, be careful," Taruto said. He just realized what he had said and corrected himself. "N-not that I care or anything. It is just that if you got hurt they would blame it on me and everyone would be worried, no one would be able to sleep. And they would have endless nightmares," Taruto added, imagining what would happen if Pudding got hurt.

"Aww Taru-Taru does care," Pudding said.

"N-no, not me. I mean everyone else and and.." Taruto was interrupted by a hug from Pudding.

"Thank you, Taru-Taru," Pudding said.

Taruto blushed.

"You're, uh, welcome," Taruto stuttered.

Pudding let go of Taruto and resumed on running.

The three kids ran over to the battle scene.

"What is THAT?!" Olivia screamed, looking at the giant bird Chimera.

"Sky..." Taruto mumbled.

"What?" Olivia asked, turning to face him.

"Oh, nothing," Taruto quickly said.

"Now that everyone is here, transform!" Shirogane yelled.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

The Mews looked at Coco. Her self confidence was not the best so she was not comfortable with everyone looking at her.

"You can do it, transform. Just say the words from your heart," Lettuce whispered.

No one had ever cheered her on before and she suddenly had the courage to try.

"Mew Mew Cocoa!"

And all the Mews said the transformation phrase, "Metamorphosis!"

They waited, nothing came.

"I can't transform!" Mint exclaimed.

"Neither can I! Na no da!" Pudding cried.

Agreements came from all of the Mews. They couldn't transform. Except... Coco could.

She was surrounded by a chocolate brown light. After the light ended she emerged wearing a puffed short sleeved white shirt with one attached sleeve forming into a brown fingerless glove, a brown ruffled skirt, white knee high socks with ruffles on the top and brown Mary-Janes.

"I'm the only one who transformed?" Coco asked bewildered.

"I guess so," Ichigo said.

"But why can't we transform?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess your powers are still dormant," Shirogane said.

"Well you guys better transform," Ichigo groaned, pointing to the aliens.

"Transform?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh... I knew I was forgetting something! Here you go Kisshu," Taruto said, handing the green bracelet to Kisshu.

"So, that's why it wore off so quickly!" Mint exclaimed.

"Now transform, already! Before we become bird food! ALL of us!" Ichigo screamed.

"Kisshu!"

"Pai!"

"Taruto!"

Throwing their plain bracelets up into the air only for them to land back on their wrists again, now changing into strings of breathtaking beads with symbols and designs in their own inner colors.

"Fusion!"

The three were each enveloped in their own colored lights. And emerged full aliens again. From the ears right to the nails. They were in their battle uniforms. Pai's uniform looked just like it used to half a year ago while Taruto's and Kisshu's looked different.

"Try to hold it off. I'm taking Olivia back to the cafe!" Keiichiro said.

"But I can fight!" Olivia said.

"Oh, really? Do you have powers?" Shirogane said.

"Well no but..." Olivia started.

"But what?" Shirogane asked.

"I know karate!" Olivia said.

"Does she?" Shirogane asked Coco.

"N-no, b-but I'm sure she could help. S-she could..." Coco stuttered.

"Absolutely not!" Shirogane said.

"But I... But I want to help!" Olivia cried.

"With everything going on right now it's best we go back," Keiichiro stated.

"No! No! No!" Olivia protested.

"We don't want you to get hurt. You're only a child," Keichiro said.

"But, but..." Olivia started but was picked up by Keiichiro.

"No! No! No! I can't leave them behind!" Olivia wailed. Despite her wails she was carried back to the cafe for her safety and everyone else's.

"How do we hold it off?" Mint yelled.

"We need a distraction..." Kisshu said.

* * *

"Really, why us?!" Taruto questioned. He was currently tied to a tree with Pudding.

"It's perfect, the bird will go after you and it will think you can't escape. Then when you teleport away we corner it," Kisshu said.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Pudding asked.

"Oh, well," Kisshu said.

"What! You take me off this tree this instant! Right now! Do you hear me?!" Taruto screamed.

He quickly was made quiet by having a sock stuck in his mouth.

"Ha ha! Oh my gosh, this is so funny!" Pudding laughed.

Taruto gave Pudding a glare which only made her laugh more.

Kisshu threw one his sais at the bird. The giant bird monster turned around to chase Kisshu.

"Now, Pudding!" Kisshu screamed.

"Come over here stupid bird! I bet you can't get us!" Pudding teased.

The bird ran over to the tree with Pudding.

"Now!" Pudding whispered.

Taruto grabbed Pudding's hand and teleported to a tree branch on the top of the tree.

While the bird was distracted looking for Pudding and Taruto, Taruto shouted his attack," "Ho-Rai-Den!" Trapping the giant bird.

Coco, Kisshu, and Pai cornered it.

"Now we do all our attacks at once. Understood?" Pai said.

Coco timidly raised her hand.

"Yes?" Kisshu asked, annoyed.

H-how do I do my attack?" Coco said.

Kisshu face palmed.

"You don't know! Why didn't you tell us this!" Kisshu yelled.

Coco winced. "W-well. They just said to do words from my heart or something like that," Coco answered.

"Well do that. However you do that," Kisshu said.

The bird had freed itself from Taruto's attack and now it had a plan of it's own.

It's feather daggers started shooting at the three warriors.

"Whatever it is. Do it now! Do it now!" Kisshu yelled.

Coco found the words in her heart. She was ready, already. Except... the words couldn't come out.

"What are you waiting for?! Do it now!" Kisshu yelled.

"I can't! It won't come out!" Coco replied back, through the pain.

"You don't have an attack?!" Kisshu asked, bewildered.

The blades were too much and forced them to go on their knees.

"No one hurts my friends!" Pudding yelled. She jumped off the tree branch.

"Pudding!" the former Mews shouted.

"What are you trying to do?! You don't have powers anymore!" Taruto screamed.

"No one hurts Pudding's friends and especially not a giant bird! I will not let my friends get hurt!" Pudding yelled.

"But you don't have powers!" Taruto yelled.

"I don't care if I don't have powers!" Pudding snapped.

This shocked Taruto. Pudding rarely ever got really mad.

Pudding started to kick and punch the bird. Even without her powers, this girl had skills!

"I'll distract, you guys go!" Pudding yelled to Coco, Kisshu and Pai.

The thee limped away. They ended up falling.

"Oh my gosh are you guys okay?" Lettuce asked worriedly.

"Don't worry we are fine," Pai answered painfully.

"Pudding!" came the voice of Taruto. The giant bird was going to attack Pudding.

Suddenly pieces of rocks flew up. It was coming from Pudding she was levitating the rocks.

Using all her strength and power she threw the rocks at the bird. She then collapsed...

* * *

"What just happened?" Keiichiro asked.

"Her powers are coming back little by little," Shirogane answered.

"They need help! Look, Pudding collapsed!" Olivia cried, getting out from her spot in the corner.

Just as she said those words Taruto teleported in carrying Pudding. "I don't know what happened and then she just fainted. And it almost killed her." Taruto looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, we will heal her. Go back, they need you," Keiichrio said.

Taruto was going to teleport away.

"Psst, Taruto," Olivia whispered. "Please take me with you."

"Sorry but I can't. Not one of you can risk getting hurt without powers. I'm teleporting back each of the girls," Taruto explained.

He teleported back. But not before Olivia grabbed his arm and went with him.

"Baka! I told you not to come with me!" Taruto said to Olivia.

"I don't care!" Olivia yelled.

* * *

The flashing lights on the computer screen were valuable information. It was a signal that pinpointed locations. Through the girl's pendents the two men in the lab could watch the battle rage on. But that's not what we we talking about. If you watched the scene carefully you could see the video cracking. You could see the image dissolving, getting blurry. As if a important component was pulled out or a better word, unplugged. The screen crackled more, turning into waving lines across the screen. More and more the lines took over, covering the screen. If a child saw it, the black and white color of the pixelated dots. The thought would be that it seemed like it was snowing. Barely you could see and hear the battle behind the white and black scene. The sound drowned out and all you could hear was the crackling. And just like someone pushed the off button, it shut off. Taking the color, the lights and the battle with it.

"Keiichiro she left! And the computer shut down, oh joy.."

* * *

"Can you stand up?" Lettuce asked.

"Yes, of course we can!" Kisshu said, standing up shakily.

"We need to get out of here! It's coming towards us!" Mint yelled.

Each of the Mews helped either Kisshu, Pai or Coco stand up.

"We won't make it!" Mint said.

The bird came towards them.

"Hey bird, over here!" entered a voice.

"Olivia!" Coco said, recognizing her sister's voice.

The bird started chasing Olivia.

"Olivia! What are you doing?!" Coco yelled.

"Helping Taruto and saving you! Go!" Olivia yelled back.

Taruto yelled his attack and trapped the bird.

"How do we destroy it?" Olivia yelled.

"I don't know. Olivia, I truly don't know," Taruto said.

The bird escaped and now was in an angry rage. It went towards Olivia.

Olivia didn't have powers, she was defenseless...

Olivia screamed and backed up towards the nearest tree.

"Olivia!" Coco screamed. The bird succeeded in scratching Olivia with it's claws very hard, cutting through the skin.

"Dragon Sais!" Kisshu's voice was heard. A sai came passing through the wind hitting the bird in the eye.

The eye was the weak spot that led to its demise, in a puddle of blood it lied now. The girls gasped as they have never killed something before.

"It's like Harumi all over again.." Kisshu said quietly, before collapsing after using all his power.

"Kisshu!" Taruto screamed.

From the lack of blood pulsing through her veins, Olivia eyes closed. And she fainted, falling under the tree.

"So many people have collapsed today we need to get them back," Lettuce said, helping Pai stand.

"Lettuce, I am fine I can walk, it's Kisshu and Olivia we need to worry about," Pai said.

"I-I agree. Help them first," Coco said.

"I'll teleport you," Taruto started.

"Can you teleport all of us?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"No, I can only teleport up to two people and even that is tiring," Taruto explained.

"Take Kisshu first," the team agreed.

"Olivia is small enough to carry," Ichigo said. Taruto teleported and Ichigo picked up Olivia. While the rest of girls helped Pai and Coco.

Taruto came into the lab with a collapsed Kisshu. A few minutes later Ichigo and the rest of the former Mews came with a collapsed Olivia and a wounded Pai and Coco.

Both Shirogane and Keiichiro looked shocked. "What happened?"


End file.
